NI
Code: NI-2990-18-01-KICKER Nickname: Rebeca, nickname coined after the word "rebellious" by her mother and aunts when she was little. She is mostly known simply as "Ni" to the rest of the women, and prefers to use this nickname herself. Personality: Strong willed, sassy, easily angered. She's hard working, but isn't happy at all with the way they all are being treated. As such, her behavior has often caused small problems and incidents for both the bots controlling her immediate place and to the women that she has to work with. This has made her mostly unpopular with her co-workers and as such has become somewhat accustomed to be isolated and scorned at. This has made her somewhat distrustful from others but in actuality, she longs to be with people she can actually trust and have something more with than just a mundane relationship. Her strong willed personality has subsided and put in check in recent years mostly because of an incident that changed her life when she was about 12 years old. Since then she has done mostly what she's told though she is still prone to small mischief when she thinks she can get away with it. She hates machines and she's very afraid to be impregnated by one. For this reason, she has become restless and nervous as of late, because she is soon to turn 20 years of age, the period in which she becomes eligible to be impregnated. Appearance: She stands about 5 feet 5 inches with a very slender body and decently toned muscles. She's not very voluptuous, but otherwise is very pretty, with a very delicate face that heavily contrasts with her personality. She has long dark hair that she keeps tied in a ponytail in order to keep it orderly looking and avoid getting it cut shorter, but would rather wear it loose. She has a creamy white skin and has deep blue eyes. She has a scar in her midsection due to her kidney surgery and tries to keep it hidden, which isn't that hard to do thanks to the coveralls they use most of the day. The coverall she uses is generally of a gray color. Beneath it she wears a navy blue tank top and black sweat pants. She would look mostly like the girl in this picture, sans makeup and rays of course, And most likely with a harder expression than that :p Age: 19 (Almost 20) Gender: Female Job: Automated Forklift Assembler, due to her behavior, sometimes they leave the hardest or most undesirable part of the assembly to her. Skills: She's mostly illiterate, and usually skips or avoids watching the news reels they let the women watch. She's agile however, and in her free time she tends to go to the fitness center and perform athletic exercises like sprinting, jogging and some acrobatics. She could be considered fast, specially a fast runner. She also has a good eyesight, and has a knack for spotting small details most people leave unattended. She was also born with somewhat bad health, she had liver cancer when she was little and while it was cured in time, this could have further repercussions to her health later, is prone to catching colds. Other: A troublemaker since birth, her moniker in her code was in honor of the constant movement and kicking she make even as a baby. She was an only daughter, her mother gave birth to a son before her however. She always was a handful, but her mother loved her with all her hearth and always did all in her power to keep her child out of trouble. Her aunts also loved her and took care of her when her mother had to work or was unavailable. When she was 4, they detected some form on cancer on her and was promptly treated, yet this caused more stress on her mother and made Rebeca harder to take care of for the next few years, she also lost all her hair which made her look different and as such be less accepted by other women or female children. By all accounts, she should have been "taken care off"when she turned of enough age to work because she always found a way to cause a problem in the production line she was working in. One day however, when she was 12, she went even further and not only stopped the production, but caused a machine to severely malfunction. This was a mayor offense and she would have been taken away, but her mother took the blame for her, and got taken away instead. This caused a great impact on Ni and her remaining family, causing her to distance herself from them. But it also made her more conscious of her actions, and came to accept the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she would not be able to break away from her menial life by doing petty mischief like that, and became a more exemplar worker after that. Working with more efficiency than the rest. yet her bad fame had already been spread to the other women and that point, and this still caused her to be transfered or get punished with more hours of work and whatnot. Ever since her mother was taken away, she feels remorse and pain every time she thinks of the nickname "Rebeca", since it reminds her so much of her mother. This is the main reasons she prefers to be called Ni, and has been grown to be called like that by now.